globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tamil Nadu
[thumb|450px| Karte von Tamil Nadu bei [wikimedia ]] Der südostindische Bundesstaat Tamil Nadu … Hauptort Chennai Gründung am 26. Januar 1950 als Bundesstaat Madras (1969 der heutige Namen Tamil Nadu, der mit „tamilisches Land“ oder „Land der tamilischen Sprache“ übersetzt werden kann) Fläche 130.058 km² Einwohnerzahl 72.138.958 (2011) Sprache Tamil Gouverneur K. Rosaiah Chief Minister J. Jayalalithaa (AIADMK) bis 2016 Regierungs-Website tn.gov.in Lage Nachbarbundesstaaten sind Kerala im Westen, Karnataka im Nordwesten und Andhra Pradesh im Norden. An der ind. Ostküste schließt Tamil Nadu die beiden zum Unionsterritoriums Puducherry gehörigen Enklaven Puducherry (Pondicherry) und Karaikal ein. Die Küste des Indischen Ozeans ist 1076 Kilometer lang. Von Norden Golf von Bengalen, Golf von Mannar, Palkstraße zum Inselstaat Sri Lanka. Tamil Nadus südlichster Punkt, das Kap Komorin, ist zugleich der südlichste Punkt des indischen Festlandes. kurz u. bündig Geographie u. Klima Lage und Ausdehnung Städte, geogr. Gliederung * Distrikte in Tamil Nadu Klima Bevölkerung Bevölkerungsstruktur Bevölkerungsentwicklung Religionen Sprachen Politik Hauptstadt Distrikt Ministerien, Regierung Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Architektur Sakralbauten Parks Wasserflächen Wald Museen Musik, Tanz und Film Sport Wirtschaft Landwirtschaft Bodenschätze Industrie IT, Handel, Dienstlstg. Tourismus Infrastruktur Verkehr Straßenverkehr, Schienenverkehr, Flugverkehr, Der wichtigste Verkehrsweg in Tamil Nadu ist die Straße. Insgesamt umfasst das Straßennetz knapp 200.000 Kilometer, wovon drei Viertel asphaltiert sind (Stand 2007/08). Die National Highways machen mit einer Gesamtlänge von 4.500 Kilometern nur einen kleinen Teil des Straßennetzes aus, machen aber 40 % des Verkehrsauskommens aus.[http://www.tn.gov.in/dear/Transport.pdf Transport ans Communication] Die tamilischen Streckenabschnitte der National Highways von Chennai nach Mumbai und Kolkata – zusammen rund 340 Kilometer – wurden im Rahmen des Projektes „''Golden Quadrilateral“ („Goldenes Viereck“) zu vierspurigen Autobahnen ausgebaut. Weitere Ausbauten sind geplant, um des wachsenden Verkehrsaufkommens Herr zu werden: Die Anzahl der zugelassenen Kraftfahrzeuge nimmt jedes Jahr über 10 % zu. Die staatliche Busgesellschaft ''Tamil Nadu State Transport Corporation und private Unternehmen bieten zahlreiche Busverbindungen zwischen den Städten des Bundesstaates an. ;Bahnlinien:Alle größeren Städte Tamil Nadus sind an das Schienennetz angeschlossen. Es untersteht der Regionalgesellschaft Southern Railway der indischen Staatsbahn. Die Gesamtlänge des Schienennetzes in Tamul Nadu beträgt 3941 Kilometer (Stand 2007/08). Die Hauptlinien, die etwas über die Hälfte des Eisenbahnnetzes ausmachen, sind breitspurig ausgebaut, allerdings nur zum Teil elektrifiziert. Die restlichen Schienenwege sind meterspurig. Die Hauptstadt Chennai verfügt über eine Vorortbahn, eine U-Bahn ist im Bau. :The Howrah–Chennai main line is a railway line connecting Chennai and Kolkata cutting across Eastern Coastal Plains of India. It covers a distance of 1,661 kilometres across, West Bengal, Odisha, Andhra Pradesh and Tamil Nadu. ;Flughäfen:Chennai besitzt im Südwesten der Stadt einen großen internationalen Flughafen, den Chennai International Airport. Nach Mumbai und Delhi ist er der drittwichtigste Flughafen Indiens. :Daneben gibt es zwei kleinere internationale Flughäfen in Tiruchirappalli und Coimbatore sowie Inlandsflughäfen in Madurai, Salem, und Thoothukudi. ;Schifffahrt Drei der zwölf Hauptseehäfen Indiens liegen in Tamil Nadu: Chennai, Thoothukudi und Ennur. Der Hafen von Chennai hatte 2007/08 eine Güterumschlagmenge von knapp 57 Millionen Tonnen. Damit sind Chennai und Thoothukudi neben Navi Mumbai in Maharashtra die wichtigsten Containerhäfen des Landes. Darüber hinaus existieren 15 kleinere Häfen in Tamil Nadu, die jedoch nur für die Küstenschifffahrt von Bedeutung sind. ;Energieerzeugung Als einer der wenigen indischen Bundesstaaten erzeugt Tamil Nadu einen Elektrizitätsüberschuss, den es an benachbarte Bundesstaaten weiterleitet. Strom wird vor allem aus Wärme- (Braunkohle, Erdgas), Wasser-, Kern- und Windenergie gewonnen. Bei letzterer nimmt Tamil Nadu eine Führungsposition innerhalb Indiens ein, da es für mehr als die Hälfte der indischen Windenergieerzeugung aufkommt. ;Bildung Vorschulen, Schulen, Hochschulen Geschichte Kolonialzeit Seit der Unabhängigkeit Bekannte Personen Medien ;Literatur ; Film, Video, Youtube ;Weblinks * Tamil Nadu (bei WP:en, bzw de) * * (evtl. Einzelnachweise für Zitate) Siehe auch * Andere Bundesstaaten * zum Hauptort * * * Medien Literatur ;Weblinks [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Srirangam (Ranganathar Swamy Temple) Rock Fort [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thanjavur Brihadeeswarar Temple [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Madurai Meenakshi Amman Temple Rameswaram Ramanathaswamy Temple Thiruvannaamalai Arunchaleswarar Temple Mamallapuram UNESCO Monuments Gangaikonda Cholapuram Brihadeeswarar Temple Darasuram Airavateswarar Temple [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kanyakumari Kanyakumari Bhagavathiamman Temple Vivekananda Rock Memorial Thiruvalluvar Statue [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Karaikudi Chettinad Palace and Houses [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tharangambadi Danish Fort, Masilamaninathar Temple, New Jerusalem Church Gingee Gingee Fort Courtallam Main Waterfalls Old Waterfalls Five Waterfalls Boat House Hogenakkal Hogenakkal Falls Pichavaram Mangrove Forest Ooty Lake(Boat House) Botanical Garden(Park) Rose Garden Doddabetta Pykara Boat House Pykara Waterfalls Peimundh(Cine Shooting Area) Kodaikanal Botanical Garden, Lake(Boat House), Thalaiyar Falls, Silver Cascade Falls, Pillar Rocks, Pine Forest, Fairy Falls, Pambarpuram Falls, Coakers Walk, Moer Point, KurinjiAndavar Temple and more Valaparai Aliyar Dam, Monkey Falls, Sholaiyar Dam, Tiger Valley View, CarverMarsh View, Nirar Dam, Lawson Falls & Rope Bridge, Nallamudi Valley View, Number Parai Valley View and more Topslip Elephant Camp, Waterfalls Valley View, Elephant Ride, Glass house, Wooden House and more Kolli Hills Vasalurpatti - Boat House Botanical Garden Sitraruvi Waterfalls Agaya Gangai Waterfalls Ettukai Amman Temple Arapaleeswarar Temple Sikku Parai View Point Saiakkadu View Point Yercaud Boat House Botanical Garden Lake Garden Karadiyur View Point Childrens Seat Ladies Seat Gents Seat Yelagiri Nature Park Murugan Temple Vandalur Arignar Anna Zoological Park Chennai Santhome Chruch St.Thomas Mount Egmore Museum Kanchipuram Kailasanathar Temple Varadhar Temple Ekambareswarar Temple Vellore Fort & Jalagandeswara Temple Tharamangalam Kailasanathar Temple Koothanur Sarawathi Temple Thirukadaiyur Amirthakadeswarar Temple Thirumanancheri Kalyana Sundharamoothy Temple Nagore Dhargah Velankanni Velanakanni Church Aranthangi Avudaiyar Temple Sithannavasal Cave Painting Madurai Thirumalai Nayakar Mahal Srivilliputhur Aandal Temple Panchalangkurichi Kattabomman Fort Krishnapuram Venkatachalapathy Temple Thirunelveli Sri Nellaiappar Temple Pulicat Cemetry Thirupudaimaruthu Naaraboonathar Swamy Temple Thiruchendur Murugan Temple Muttom Portugese Church, Beach & Light House Suchindrum Thanumalayan Temple Thiruparappu Thiruparappu Waterfalls Thottipalam Palani Murugan Temple Thanjavur Palace Einzelnachweise Siehe auch [[Kategorie:Baha] Kategorie:Asia Kategorie:Tam2 Kategorie:Bundesstaat Indien